The present disclosure relates to a variable delay circuit, a recording apparatus, and a delay amount calibration method, and more particularly, to an appropriate technique for delay amount setting of a delay line with respect to an edge pulse used in generation of a recording driving pulse of the recording apparatus.
In order to stably perform recording by maintaining recording characteristics in an optical disc using a semiconductor laser, adjustment of a laser driving pulse driving a recording laser is performed. For example, adjustment of a prescribed pulse edge timing of the laser driving pulse is performed.
Therefore, in a generation circuitry of the laser driving pulse, an edge pulse indicating each edge timing constituting the laser driving pulse is input to the respective delay line. By changing a delay amount of each of the delay lines, each of the edge timings is adjusted, and the laser driving pulse is generated by operations using the adjusted edge timings.